User blog:ToaFairon/Top 10 Favorite game characters
Okay, this blog post is about who are my favorite game characters. Gordon Freeman Gordon Freeman, or The Freeman, is a good character to begin with, he's silent, doesn't say a word, and has a signature weapon, a crowbar. In overall, he is just plain awesome. The Combine The Combine, referred to as "our benefactors" and once as a "universal union" in propaganda, is the title of an immense and powerful interdimensional empire, composed of a variety of both allied and enslaved species. -Combine Overwiki's description of the combine. The combine, are, in overall, really cool, they have helicopters, gunships, dropships, and a lot more, they are some of the best game enemies ever, having a good title as some huge interdimensional extremely evil empire. There are various Combine based enemies, such as the Strider, which looks really cool. GLaDOS Hello, and welcome to my (crash!), huh, what was that, it's a mathematical mistake, sorry for the mistakes. Now, welcome to my section on this page, I am going to tell something about myself right now, so listen well (Imagine this voice to sound like a female like robot voice). I am GLaDOS, which stands for 'G'enetic 'L'ifeform 'a'nd 'D'isk 'O'perating 'S'ystem, I am a bit mean, seeing as I killed my creators, and that's cruel, but by the time you find the meaning of cruel, you'll be all dead, and I will be still alive, ha ha ha, and then I will help this wiki with taking over the world, ha ha ha, my evil intentions are mean, and I am mean, ha ha ha. Eggman Everybody knows Dr. Eggman is fat, but he has created some all awesome machines, which make him look really cool. I'm sorry but I can't provide a picture right now, I'm way to lazy. Eggman Nega Eggman Nega is as fat as ever, but he's also some awesome bloke, I'd give him credit for some cool things which I can't name. I don't have any picture of him, but he is still cool. Ganondorf All I can say is that Ganondorf is amazingly epic, he rocks, has cool attacks, and looks really cool, and he transforms into a most epic beast, and can kill someone with his amazingly epic attacks, now all hail Ganondorf, or I will send my minions to annihilate you! Bowser Jr. Everybody knows Bowser's getting old, and his son, Bowser Jr. is much cooler, he rocks, he owns, he kills Mario, and the like. His master scheme is a really good thing, making him good. Ansem A kingdom hearts enemy, who is pretty cool, he has amazing attacks, and at the end of the game, he transforms into what appears to be a gigantic monster like airship, which looks really cool. Xemnas One of the best enemies ever, cool attacks, cool looking robe, he is the best enemy someone could think of, he is one of the best enemies ever made, not only that, he has a huge castle, which is bigger than the Mount Everest (I think). The companion cube Without a doubt the most beloved game character ever, this cube does not speak, nor does it move, or attack, it's just a cube with a heart on it, no doubt everyone thinks it's cute, I personally like it too, and it is a good character, if it even is a character... Category:Blog posts Category:User:ToaFairon